A processing machine with a controllable direct drive for an individually drivable cylinder is known from EP 0 812 683 A1. A plate cylinder or a rubber blanket cylinder, which can be driven directly by an individual drive, of at least one printing group is decoupled from a gear train of a sheet-fed offset printing group provided for the transport of sheet material by sheet-guiding cylinders. Due to the plate cylinders, which can be driven directly by a motor individually and independently of the other cylinders, processes such as plate exchange or cylinder cleaning are also possible in addition to pressure-related correction. The inking group allocated to the plate cylinder has at least one roller, which can be driven with a direct motor drive. Alternatively, certain inking group rollers are coupled on the drive side to the gear train for sheet transport by the main drive.
Additionally, a method for controlling a processing machine for sheet material is disclosed in DE 10 2004 039 588. For cleaning operations, the cylinder carrying the printing form and the adjacent inking group/dosing device in a printing/coating group are driven temporarily at a first rotational speed in sync by an individual drive (direct drive) driven by a separate motor. In contrast, the rubber blanket cylinder and the sheet-guiding cylinder (printing cylinder) in a printing group or the sheet-guiding cylinder (printing cylinder) in a coating group is driven at a second rotational speed (in sync) by the main drive and gear train.